Alfred's Children
by Chibi America
Summary: The white house is over-run with fifty kiddos! America truly believes he can keep up with all his children; how wrong he is. In this section, Florida and Pennsylvania as they play spies ;D *RP with fanfictionfever and I* *Rated T for language and contents*


**HELLO MY CHILDREN! I bring you a cute little role play fanfictionfever and I have been putting together :3**

**I wanted her to post it on her profile but she refused! *sad face* **

**We are in the process of creating OC's for all 50 states...not sure how many of these we are going to do though. Meh, anyway...this is what we have created!**

**Character Introduction:**

**America (Alfred) /played by fanfictionfever/**

**Canada (Matthew) /played by me/**

**France (Francis) /played by fanfictionfever/**

**Florida (Michelle) /played by me/**

**Pennsylvania (Claria) /played by fanfictionfever/**

**Ontario (Damian) /played by me/**

**Anthony /played by me/**

**WARNINGS: Character names are in use! Contains CORPORAL PUNISHMENT in later chapters, again...if you do not like this sort of thing, I love you but I suggest you leave. **

***WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA!***

Michelle walked down the long hallway, searching for her sister's bedroom. She giggled to herself, having a devious plan beginning to form. Yes! It would work this time too.

Florida's feet made light pitter patters as she was curious; as most younger people were. She gradually made her way to the door of Pennsylvania, her right hand gal in this operation.

Michelle brought her hand to the wood, rapping upon it's form just loud enough for the sister inside to hear. She wouldn't want to alert her father whom was currently having a meeting in a nearby room.

Claria knew instantly that the knock came from her sister. She crept to the door wondering what Florida wanted now. She loved her sister dearly, but often ended up in trouble with her. And because Claria hadn't gotten in trouble since when she got in a fight with one of her brothers over two weeks ago, she wasn't looking forward to another scheme that her sister had cooked up.

However, she was still curious. She opened the door to find Michelle grinning from ear to ear at her. "What?"

Florida was gleaming, a toothy grin across her face. She put a finger against her lip to signal the other to stay quiet, then proceeding to drag the female towards her own bedroom which was farther away from their father's meeting room. Once they got a good distance away, Michelle let out the breath she had been holding in. "Okay, follow me." she told Claria happily, tempted to jump up and down.

Claria wanted to find out so badly what Michelle wanted, so she followed obediently, like a puppy. "What are we going to do?" She asked both nervous and excited. It can't be good for them if they got caught, since her sister made a point of staying away from the meeting room.

"Okay, so Uncle Mattie has something going on but our father figure won't tell me what it is." Michelle crossed her arms in pout, showing how upset (mostly curious) she was. "So I want you to come with me and find out what it is!" She made the point of whispering, just in case. Florida then put on her puppy dog eyes (which she learned from daddy dearest) and pleaded. "Pwease sissy? I can't go by myself it will be scary!" She also threw in the baby talk she always used when wanting something that she most likely wasn't going to get.

Claria nibbled on her lip in thought. She really, really didn't want to get into trouble, unlike her sister who always seemed to be looking for it. But now that she knew that Uncle Mattie was doing something she wanted to know as well. "Well..." She said unsure if she wanted to really go or not. But the pleading from her sister was getting to her. "I guess, but promise me that Dad wont find out."

Michelle nodded her head. "He won't! I have a plan this time!" or not...ah, she could think of a plan later. "Thank you!"

Well, if Michelle was sure and had a plan. "So what is the plan?" Claria asked, just to make sure. She knew her sister well enough to know that she would lie if it got her to go along.

Fuck. Uh...think fast Michelle. "A plane, duh." she retorted, much like a sassy teenaged brat (she was one anyway) "We board a plane!"

Claria looked at her sister, that wasn't very convincing. "And where would we get one? Dad would know anyways!" Claria loved her sister dearly, but she wasn't going to risk getting a spanking for a stupid idea. Now if they could come up with a good one, one in which Alfred wouldn't be able catch them, then she would go.

"Well since you're so smart, what's your idea!" Florida crossed her arms once more, this time in true anger.

"I don't have to go with you," Claria answered. "I could go tell Dad about this instead." She said, not that she could really rat out her siblings. She love most of them too much to do that.

"Ugh, I swear...if assholes could fly this place would be an airport." Florida stuck her nose in the air, feeling rather big at this point. "You would not."

Claria wasn't going to crumbled, "Watch me." She said and went for the door. Hoping that she would catch her sister and not have to admit that she couldn't do it.

Michelle suddenly felt her heart drop, she was very emotional and something as simple as that almost brought her to tears. "Please don't tell daddy, please!" she whined running after her sister.

Claria stopped, "I wasn't going to anyways." However, she wasn't going to follow her crazy sister no matter what she said on this crazy story unless they had a really good plan. "You know that I could never do that."

Florida pouted, how like her sibling to mess with her emotions. They always went to pot as is. "Meanie. Don't scare me." she said hugging Claria from behind. "Let's come up with a good plan."

Claria groaned, she knew that Florida wasn't going to give up so easily. "Ok. Why not give our cousins a call to see if they can sneak us around?"

"Actually, that makes sense." Michelle nodded at her sister, whom was actually sounding smart right now.

"Who do you think will help us?" Claria asked, excited that this might actually work.

Michelle formed a sly grin. "Uncle Mattie's problem child, Damian of course. He always knows these freakish ways to get past things!" She exclaimed quietly, Ontario was always finding loop holes for the worst of situations. If smuggling them across the border wasn't something he could do, then no one could do it.

"That's right!" Claria exclaimed. She remembered that Damian was the one that got a flock of penguins into the white house. It wasn't until they were all over that anyone took notice. She still wondered how he did that. "He has to be the best one for the job."

Florida nodded, she remembered that day very well. She had begged her father to keep the adorable penguins, but he refused. "Should we call him?" She pulled her phone out of her back pocket; looking at the older for approval.

"Sure, it's the only way we can pull this off." Claria said, after all she wanted this as much as her sister now.

Michelle smiled in return, flipping through her contacts to find their cousin's number. She hit the call button amazed by his quick answer. "Do you have your phone on radar watch or something?" Florida asked walking towards her bedroom, dragging her sister with her.

"No, I was on facebook when you called." Damien answered on the other line. "You only ever call me when you want something so spit it out."

Michelle rolled her eyes but the statement was overall true. "I do not!" She chimed, shutting her door behind them. "But I do want to ask you a favor."

"See, what did I tell you, Americans and their wants." he chuckled to himself. "What is it?"

"Hey! Offensive!" She yelled at him but quickly calmed her volume. "I'm going to put it simply, can you get us into Canada?"

Claria swiped the phone from her sister's hands and put it on speaker. "We need a good plan, so our dad doesn't catch us." Claria explained. "We heard that Uncle Mattie had something going on up there. So would you please help us?" She always did try the nice approach first. It tat didn't work, threats were a nice backup.  
Michelle glared at her sister, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't handle it roughly! You'll peel off the gems!" She had one of those gem embroidered phone cases, they always came off and America told her he was sick of buying new ones.

"And what do I get if I do? I am under no conditions to piss off my dad." Damian told them honestly. Matthew has been tense lately and even though it was hard to make him mad, it happens. "I don't even know what he has going on, he won't tell us anything."

"Then stop getting these stupid cases." Claria retorted, her own had a picture of a baby duck on the back instead. "What do you want?" She asked Damian, because already he had given them pretty good information. Canada wouldn't be tense unless something was going down.

"They aren't stupid, they're pretty and not babyish like yours." Michelle retorted sticking out her tongue.

Damian thought and then came up with the perfect fee. "I want a few cases of coke, Dad won't let me have any." It was true, Ontario got really hyper and that was Matthew's way of trying to keep him stable. Too much caffeine is bad for anyone anyway.

"That should be easy enough," Claria replied. She knew that getting soda wouldn't be the hardest thing in the world, but actually getting it to him would be. "And if your asked where it came from?"

"Leave me to get in trouble by myself. I won't say anything, I'll tell him I bought it on eBay." Damian told them with a smirk, even if they couldn't see him. You could buy anything on the internet.

"Well then...as stupid as that sounds I'm willing to go with it." Michelle looked at her sister with a shrug.

"Now that we have that settled, how are you going to do it?" Claria asked, there was no way that she was chancing getting caught.

"That's easy, you guys just have to get to New York and I'll smuggle you past Lake Ontario!" Damian smiled proudly. They would end up in Ottawa.

"Ugh..." Michelle looked at Claria for help. "I guess we could do that."

"And suggestions on how to get to New York?" Claria asked, desperate for ideas.

Damian smiled. "I might know a little birdy who has a plane." his best friend, Anthony. He always helped Damian with his own schemes.

"You know someone that owns a plane!" Florida exclaimed wide eyed.

"What would we owe him?" Claria asked, a little surprised. She did realized that it had to be true though. The penguins had to get there somehow, and they can't fly on their own.

"Consider this one a favor, a gesture towards our family." Damian told her, obviously sounding like he was full of shit. The issue here was is, his friend wanted more plane practice so they were already giving him something.

Michelle shook her head, that was too good to be true. "Stop lying, you do something to me and I swear!" She didn't know what she swore yet but when she found out, he would regret it!

"Uh-huh," Claria said, not believing it. "You better make this good, since we're paying you in illegal substance. Well, illegal to your father."

"I promise I'm not funing with you on this one!" Ontario bellowed, this time it was true!

"I find it hard to believe anything that comes from your mouth sometimes." Michelle shook her head as she remembered all the pranks. "If I believe you, I'm trusting you. That is a strong thing Damian!"

Claria tugged on her sister's hand, "We don't really have a choice other than to trust him. Besides there's always some blackmail we can use." Her eyes gleamed, "Like some of what he told us today."

Florida formed one of those grins only she was capable of. "Okay, you have a deal then."

"Okay, I'll have him land the plane in the field down by your house, just go past all the ruckus of DC and you should find it. It shouldn't take long, five hours at most. Oh, and don't forget my fix!" Damian told them as if he was buying drugs.

This caused Michelle to stare at the phone in astonishment. "Your fix? Don't call it that!"

"Deal." Claria said quickly. She felt like they didn't have that much time to continue with the silly phone call. The plan needed to be put into action before anything went terribly wrong.

Michelle nodded, smiling. "Okay, well we have to go now. Daddy's meeting will end soon and I don't want him to be suspicious."

"Alright, I'll call Anthony now. Bye." Damian then hung up the phone, going to arrange their ride.

"Well then...now we need to find a good excuse for sneaking out of the house." Florida looked at Claria for answers, hoping she would have one.

"Shopping?" Claria asked. "We're girls so he wouldn't question something he doesn't understand."

Michelle's smirk got wider. "Actually, that is an amazing plan!" She already went shopping all the time (much to her father's dismay) and he never interjected either.

"So, wanna ask him right after the meeting?" Pennsylvania asked. "He wouldn't like us running off without telling him."

"Sounds like a good plan, it should be over soon." Florida told her still just above a whisper. "He wouldn't suspect anything."

"Exactly the point. Perhaps we can even get him to give us a bit of cash too." Claria said grinning widely.

Michelle was going to suggest they wander around when all of a sudden she heard shouting from down the hall. "What on earth?" She ran towards her door and opened it to see multiple grown nations having an argument. "Claria, Come see this." She said waving her sister over.

"Is it another fight?" Claria asked. Although they were never allowed in the meetings they did know that fights were all too common.

Florida gasped and poked her head back in with a slight giggle. "I'm not sure but I've never heard Daddy say some of the words he's using." She could tell that someone had finally been capable of angering the laid back America. "I don't think he's winning the argument either."

"This might not be good," Claria observed. "We might not get to go out if he's in a bad mood."

"Actually, when he's mad at someone else...he's even more gullible." Michelle felt wrong for talking about her father like that but it was true. How manipulative. "I would know, it's one of the best times to ask him something because he's not paying attention."

"Devious," Claria commented. "Yet, helpful."

"Hmm...I think he's okay anyway." Florida nodded as the shouting calmed down and nations left. "I feel sorry for him though."

"I wonder what had happened exactly." Claria said.

"So do I but...he told us not to bother anyone, so I'm not going to ask." Michelle told Claria straight up. He wouldn't tell them anyway.

"No, but we can't help but wonder. Maybe we'll investigate that later." Claria said, the wheels in her head already turning.

**UND IT ENDS for now...**

**R&R please! It makes us happy :P **

**~Chibi America & fanfictionfever ~ **


End file.
